Lover Exposed
by L.A.91
Summary: Invited to his brother's bachelor party, Edward joins in to celebrate Emmett's night out. Amongst a small group, Edward finds the whole experience at the strip club a little tedious, until his eyes land on the handsome half dressed man behind the bar.


**AN: **So happy I received 2nd place for this comp, I was amongst very talented authors!

**SWW PLOT BUNNY PROMPT COMPETITION.**

**Title:** Lover Exposed

**Penname:** L.A.91

**Number of prompt used**: 6

**Fandom/Fandoms (if crossover):** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward and Jacob

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Twimummy

**Word Count: 3,699**

**Summary:** Invited to his brother's bachelor party, Edward joins in to celebrate Emmett's night out. Amongst a small group, Edward finds the whole experience at the strip club a little tedious, until his eyes land on the handsome half dressed man behind the bar.

**Warning (if needed):** man on man love.

.

**Lover Exposed**

**Edward POV**

"Come, the fuck, on, Eddie boy! Time's a wasting!" Jasper, my best friend, hollers from our front door.

Sighing, I give up on the tie and throw it back on my bed. "I'm coming! Don't get your balls in a knot!"

My green, spectacled eyes scrutinise my outfit as I use my wardrobe mirror for guidance. I quickly undo the top two buttons on my collared shirt. Deciding that the look is adequate, I leave the hem of it untucked from my black, skinny jeans.

Exiting my room, I make sure I have all that I need for tonight as my hand moves to the appropriate pockets. Keys. Wallet. Phone.

Adjusting the glasses on the bridge of my nose, I commence my pep-talk and make my way to the door:

_Tonight will be great. Even though it will be another occasion where I know I will feel awkward, I need _and want_ to be there for my brother. It's a special night for him and he wants me to be a part of it. Even though I am surprised he invited me, I'm glad that he did. I promise to make a special effort to make sure he has a great time. It is his last night out as a single man, after all. _

Tonight, my older brother Emmett is having his bachelor party.

I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, since the last family gathering, but I knew through Mom and Dad that he had proposed to his girlfriend of three years, Rosalie.

Emmett and I mainly saw each other at our parent's house. It's not that we didn't like or care for each other, we just simply had very few things in common. Every now and again one of us would make an effort to see the other, and that was fine.

We did have a bit of an age gap between us, and that might be part of the reason. At 22, I was still in the early stages of my life, while at the age of 28, Em really only cared about settling down with Rose.

It wasn't until Felix, Em's best friend, called me up and invited Jasper and I to a bachelor party that I realised just how close the wedding was. Emmett's known Jasper ever since I met him, back when we were freshmen. They get along really well and I'm glad Jazz was also invited tonight.

Besides Felix, I didn't really know any other friends Emmett has. Felix told me that we were a group of six in total, so there were only two guys going that I wouldn't know.

Making my way to the door, I swiftly slip on my shoes on and then stand up straight.

Jazz cocked an eyebrow at me, "Finally ready? The limo's been outside for ages!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Locking the door behind us, we head to the awaiting vehicle.

The driver is standing, holding a passenger door open for us. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," I say quietly.

"No worries, Sir," he replies.

Jazz and I throw ourselves inside and collapse next to each other on the leather upholstery.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Felix exclaims loudly, "What on earth took you so long?"

Four pairs of eyes gaze at us. "Uh – my tie wouldn't cooperate?"

Slightly drunken laughter is the response, and I realise that they are all holding drinks.

"Hey Edward, Jazz, you guys want one?" Emmett offers.

I look over to him and take in his form. I see both my straight nose and defined jaw line, but our physical similarities stop there.

My hair is uncontrollable and copper-coloured and Emmett's is short, neat and dark. His eyes are the deep blue ocean while mine are the bright seaweed below.

His body's physique would suit that of a security guard, and mine, a teenager.

While he allows for some stubble to grow along his cheeks and chin, I remain without any facial hair. But I prefer it that way.

Shaking my head lightly, I return to the here and now.

"Yes, please."

He starts to turn around to the mini bar, however Felix holds him back. "Nuh-uh-uh! I'm the best man, I'll do it!"

Em sighs and faces the right way again, not caring to argue.

With a Jack and Coke in hand, Jazz and I take a sip each before letting out an, '_Ah!_' of pleasure.

The car moves from the curb and into the traffic as we continue to enjoy our drinks.

"Okay, so, intro's!" Felix yells. "Edward and Jasper, this here is James and Demetri. They've both been working with Emmett for a few years now. Guys, Ed is Em's brother and Jazz is Ed's best mate. Okay, all good? Awesome!"

Chuckles echo inside the limousine at Felix's slurred words.

On the way to the strip club where Felix has organised a table, we all share bits and pieces about ourselves. What we do for a living. How old we are. Whether we have gone to one of these types of club's before.

"Nope, first time…" I answer.

Honestly, I'm not really looking forward to it. Over the last couple of months I've realised something pretty important about myself.

_I'm not exactly attracted to women._

No one knows about this particular revelation though, not even Jazz.

I don't know if it's because something is seriously wrong with me or what. Maybe I'm asexual, who the hell knows?

But when I borrowed one of Jasper's porn videos while he was out, I made said revelation.

Boobs and pussy really didn't do anything for me. I didn't even twitch when the most hard-core shit started to happen in the video.

When the guy groped and sucked the woman's tits: _Nothing_.

When the guy fingered and ate out her pussy: _Nothing_.

The only response I ever got was when she started to suck his cock, but then, I just assumed it was because I was imagining receiving one. And who wouldn't like that, right?

Jasper gave me a nudge, "Yeah, we're gonna lose our stripper cherries tonight!"

The guys all laugh and cheer us on.

"Tonight is going to be the last, best night of your life buddy," Felix slurs to Emmett.

With a grin he shakes his head, "Nah, I highly doubt that. But it will be a great night, I have a feeling at least one of us won't be going home empty handed!"

I frown in confusion when he gives me a sly wink.

We all halt our banter as we realise the car has stopped moving.

"We're here!" James yells.

"It would appear so, yes." Demetri covers his ear closer to James.

We all laugh and wait for the door to be opened.

It takes longer than it really should for all of us to exit the limo.

Standing up straight, we take in our surroundings.

"Let's say two a.m. for pick up, okay, Barry?" Felix asks the driver.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be here at two a.m. sharp."

Seeing as it is just after ten o'clock, I have a horrible feeling time is going to drag.

Thanking the driver, we all walk off and head towards the neon sign saying: _'Fallen Angels'_

With Felix leading our group, he talks to the men at the front and they allow us in with broad smiles.

Making our way through the club, we can hear the music well before we reach the wide-open space that it is obviously coming from. There is definitely a predominant colour in the club. From the furniture to the lights, the dark red gives a sort of vampiric feel to it. Like a lair, it seems mysterious, inviting and exciting. There has to be about fifteen or so tables scattered around the room, with a stage taking up the middle area. Each table has a pole running through its core, and up to the ceiling.

At the moment, a few of the tables were full and most of those ones had a barely-clothed woman atop it, seemingly making love to the poles as they aim to make the wealthy gentlemen happy enough to fill their G-strings with bills.

This whole situation just screams, _desperate_, to me. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe some of these girls, or women, actually _enjoy_ doing this for a living.

Led by Felix, our group head towards the designated table and we each take our seats. Immediately, a topless woman hands us a drinks menu and says she'll be right back to take our orders.

It has been over two hours and it's just past midnight. All of the other guys are obviously having a blast.

Jasper seems to be in heaven. A tiny pixie-like woman is giving him the, 'best lap-dance of his life,' as he calls it. James, Demetri and Felix are gazing at the woman on top of our table, slipping in a dollar bill each time she crouches down low. With the pole between her legs and her ass in their faces, they seem hypnotised.

Emmett is receiving his fourth lap-dance, and this one is being funded by Demetri. Everyone else besides me has already offered it. I dare say, he looks bored. He smiles when the woman turns around to watch his face, but my guess is he's over it.

The guys all tried to offer me a lap-dance but I wasn't having it. I told them I was just happy to sit and watch. Luckily, Emmett distracted them for me and they stopped badgering about it.

Taking another sip of my Jack and Coke, I try to stifle a yawn. All of these tits and asses aren't doing anything for me and I'm tired. I can't think of anything more appealing than going home, getting into bed and resting this heavy head of mine. I can already feel how terrible tomorrow's hangover is going to be.

Letting my eyes drift off from the guys and their entertainment, I gaze out at the other tables and watch as the bartending staff moves around behind the bar. It isn't until a broad, bare back rises up from below the bar, that I do a double take. Shifting my body slightly, I continue to watch the stranger as my eyes lock in on his top-less form.

Spinning around quickly, he takes the order from an almost naked woman and starts to make the drinks for her.

I watch him as he smiles at her while she speaks, using her hands in explanation. I can see him laughing, but can't really hear it from where I am.

The bartender's wide shoulders and small waist make up the most alluring triangle shape. His defined abs and biceps flex and release as he reaches for different bottles. Everything about him is dark. His hair, his skin, his eyes. From where I sit I can clearly see him, and he is one very handsome man.

At this point, I'm too drunk to care that I can feel myself harden in my jeans.

I had considered this as an explanation in my lack of attraction for women. But I'd never experienced an attraction for a man, so I'd dismissed it. But _this_ man…

I am definitely attracted to him.

I wonder whether I can just go up and talk to him. Can I do that?

Maybe I can go up there to order a drink?

It isn't until his dark eyes look back at me, that I realise I am shamelessly staring at him. I blink continuously and then spin back around to my table. I wait and count inside my head until I reach ten, and then turn my head to glance back.

His eyes are on me.

I blink but keep my eyes on his. He's not moving; he's not making drinks anymore.

As I realise we are just staring at each other, I can feel myself blush. Biting my lip, I then smile at him before turning around again.

I can't believe how good looking he is. He's like…perfect. All hard muscles and strong arms. His smile was pretty amazing too.

My heart is racing as I realise I've finally found someone I'm attracted to. At least now, I've found my 'type'.

I can just see Jazz's expression though, the next time he asks me and I answer with, "the strong, manly type, preferably with dark hair and dark eyes".

A few minutes later, a bikini-clad woman sidles up next to me and hands me a full shot glass. I sit up straight and frown, "Oh I didn't order anything…"

"Don't worry, sugar," she replies quietly in my ear, "It's called a Hard Cock, and it's on the house…Jake seems to fancy you." With a flick of my earlobe, she saunters off.

Gazing back, my eyes find him, sitting on a stool behind the bar, watching me. I raise an eyebrow at him and hold up my shot glass in thanks. Tossing my head back, I swallow it whole.

Damn, it's strong. But it has a nice, sweet aftertaste.

I turn my head to smile at him, but he's nowhere to be seen.

With my smile fading, I sit back and take a sip of my other drink. I feel slightly confused with myself. Does this mean I'm gay? That I…like men?

Shaking my head, I decide that's something to contemplate when I'm sober.

"I need to take a piss, be back soon," I tell Emmett.

Standing up, I head toward the sign for the toilets. Walking in, I stumble slightly and remove my jeans and briefs.

I sigh loudly at the relief as I empty my bladder.

Finishing up, I flush and then wash my hands. I hear the door open and close but pay no mind to it as I dry my hands with paper towel.

Turning around, I'm met with a warm, rock-hard chest.

"Oh, s-sorry!-"

My eyes widen as I recognise the dark stranger from behind the bar.

"It's you! Um…I mean. Hi!"

The corner of his lips curve up and his teeth are visible as he smiles. "Hey."

"Thanks, uh, thanks for the Hard Cock!"

He chuckles in response and my cheeks heat up as I realise what I just said.

"Shit, I mean…. Fuck. The drink, thanks for the drink…"

"That's okay. Did you like it?" His deep voice rumbles and it makes me all hot and bothered.

"Yeah, it was great." I smile up at him, since he is rather tall.

"I mean…if you were up for it, I could give you another type of a hard cock."

It takes me a moment to understand what he is saying.

"Oh…uh. Okay?"

"Okay?" he asks with a teasing grin, taking a step closer towards me.

"What um… what did you have in mind?" My heart is beating so loud, it's hard to think.

"Well, how about I kiss you, and then we see how it goes?"

I seem to have lost my voice, so I just nod slowly.

Suddenly, his strong hands grip my hips and push me into the wall. He lifts me up by my ass cheeks and my legs automatically wrap around his waist. Taking a deep breath, he leans into me, keeping his left hand underneath my ass. He raises his right one to my neck.

Leaning down towards him, our eyes are locked as my lips seek his.

Apparently I am moving too slowly, because he presses his lips to mine. In shock, I gasp, and he uses that to his advantage. Slipping his tongue inside my mouth, he kisses me deeply. Urgently. Passionately. My fingers find his hair and I try to pull him closer.

His lips and tongue taste _so good_! I can't get enough of him.

It isn't until he starts to rock back into me, that I realise I am rubbing myself on him. Gyrating against him, I can feel us both hardening.

"Oh, fuck!" I pant into his mouth.

His hands find my hips again and he starts to control our movements. He thrusts into me, as if he is fucking me but with our clothes on. The denim against my cock is making it even more pleasurable. However it is getting a little too tight.

"Please," I moan against his lips.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"You. No clothes. I want to feel you."

With a quiet grunt, he carries me over to the door and walks out of the bathroom and into a separate room.

I can't see where he's going, but all of a sudden, he places me on a soft couch. Making quick work, he removes his jeans and then his hands are on mine, undoing them and pulling them off. I chuckle as he grows agitated enough to remove my shoes as well in order to help.

I realise I still have my shirt on, so I quickly take it off.

Finally, we're both naked, but I don't have any time to think before he pounces on me. Kissing his way up my neck, eventually he reaches my lips and I let him slip his tongue inside, sucking him in deep. He moans loudly and then sits up straight, pulling me with him.

Sitting me on top of him, so that I am straddling his legs, he takes my balls in one hand and my cock in the other. "Fuck," I whimper, as he licks my bottom lip.

Massaging my balls and pumping my cock slowly, it doesn't take him long to make me fully hard. I can't stop kissing him though, I love his lips.

We pull back to breath after a minute though, and I take that time to look down at him. I'm surprised I didn't look before.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim.

"What?" he rumbles deeply, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're huge!"

"Well thanks, babe."

"Um… so, I've never…"

"Shh…it's okay. I know. I just want to feel you, okay? Do you want to feel me too?"

His voice is making me so fucking horny.

"Yes, yes I want to feel you…I just…"

"What is it?"

"I just want to check…is your name Jake?"

He smiles softly, "I'm sorry. Getting a bit ahead of myself, aren't I? Yes, my name is Jake. And yours?" His lips press lightly against mine.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Nice to meet you Edward." He pumps my cock quickly twice.

"Fuck!" I curse against his mouth.

"Hmm…no, you're not ready just yet. But I promise to make you feel good."

Suddenly, I hear a lid click open and shut and then warm wet hands are covering my cock and balls. Spreading what I guess is lube all over. "Shit that feels good," I moan.

"You just wait and see Edward," he purrs into my ear.

He grasps both our cocks into his right hand, sliding and gliding them along each other and against his stomach. _"Oh!" _

In his left hand, he fondles our balls together.

I'm panting already, it feels too good.

My hands move to his hair again and I pull our lips together, nibbling on his bottom lip. Eventually I slide my tongue inside his mouth and twirl it along with his tongue.

Involuntarily, my hips start to rut into him faster and faster, as his movements are bringing me closer to the edge.

"Jake, you feel so good!" I'm moaning against his neck now, kissing along his jaw, to his ears, everywhere I can reach.

My tongue finds his Adam's apple and I wrap my lips around it and suck.

"Shit, Edward, yeah…you like that?"

To emphasise his point, he squeezes my balls tighter and pumps our cocks faster.

"Uhn! Yes! I'm so close!"

He pulls his face back and stares into my eyes, allowing me to straighten my glasses.

"I want you to come for me, Edward."

My breathing grows louder and more ragged after he says that. I have no control anymore, so I just nod as my lips part.

My legs stretch wider and wider apart as the pleasure increases.

"More, Jake! Please! Make me come for you, I'm almost there."

He growls and moves faster and harder, thrusting into his fist and along my cock as well. His sweat covered chest glistens and pulls me in.

In a last effort to get him to come at the same time, my lips latch onto the side of his neck and I suck and nibble on it.

"Arghnn! Edward!"

His outburst is the last straw and I'm gone, my head falls back and my spine arches as my orgasm reaches its peak.

My hips continue to thrust towards him as I ride the waves of pleasure. I can hear him moaning along with me, and that's the biggest turn on, the fact that I'm making him come.

"Come for me, Jake…"

I feel his cock jerk as it releases thick, white streams of cum onto his abdomen. He rubs our cocks with our juices as we come back down to earth.

Once we gain our breath, we take a moment to gaze at each other with goofy smiles.

"Well, I believe you did make my cock hard…" I say shyly.

He grins and pulls me closer to peck me on the lips. "Any time, babe."

I take a deep breath. "Does this mean… I mean, are we…"

"Lovers?" he finishes.

"…yeah?"

"Well, we can be, if you want to. I find myself rather attracted to you, Edward." He chuckles to himself.

"Same, here."

"So, you wouldn't be opposed to me taking you out on a couple of dates, then?"

"No way! I mean…that'd be cool…" I try to downplay my excitement.

"So, lover. Shall we go back out there so you can introduce me to your friends?"

My heart starts to race. I would be completely exposed to them all if I went out there. How will they react?

"Now?"

"Why, not?" He grins, running a hand through my hair.

"Okay," I say.

I will gather enough courage to do this, especially with Jake by my side. It is about time my best friend and brother knew the real me.


End file.
